


The Way You Look at Me

by charminggoats



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Death Eaters, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Lj import, MWPP Era, Slut Shaming, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-09
Updated: 2005-10-09
Packaged: 2020-12-23 19:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charminggoats/pseuds/charminggoats
Summary: Old fanfic I'm moving over from LJ for some reason. Still not entirely sure why I decided to preserve some of these, to be honest!Original author's note:Unfinished work... I started it, and it sort of drifted away from my original plan.  There's no way I'll be able to get it back on track on time, so I stopped when I realized how tired I am (androguebellewon't stop poking me until I postsomething)





	The Way You Look at Me

**Author's Note:**

> Old fanfic I'm moving over from LJ for some reason. Still not entirely sure why I decided to preserve some of these, to be honest!
> 
> Original author's note:  
Unfinished work... I started it, and it sort of drifted away from my original plan. There's no way I'll be able to get it back on track on time, so I stopped when I realized how tired I am (and [](https://roguebelle.livejournal.com/profile)[](https://roguebelle.livejournal.com/)**roguebelle** won't stop poking me until I post _something_)  


Rodolphus wondered when the pleasure in goading her had changed. The feelings evoked in watching sparks fly from Bellatrix Black’s eyes just wasn’t so _natural_. One should not take pleasure in another’s anger, particularly when it often led to one’s own misfortune. Yet Rodolphus found himself poking at Bellatrix time after time… It was as if he were looking for a particular reaction from her, even though he received the same thing he had received since childhood – a well-aimed hex and some sort of punishment as if he _forced_ Bellatrix to pull a wand on him.

The odd thing was, it was almost as if Bellatrix was looking for the same thing. She certainly started a fair share of their fights and lately he was able to predict when one would come by watching for a calculating gleam shot his way earlier in the day.

It all erupted on the night he was about to make his move on Elyse Eldridge. The pretty blond sidled up to him on the common room couch and Rodolphus grinned in response, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her closer. He leaned in to whisper in her ear, catching a whiff of her lavender shampoo in the process when he felt a surge of magic course through her. She shrieked and went running as the common room grew quiet. Rodolphus loked around only to see Bellatrix Black standing at the entrance a satisfied smirk on her face and wand in hand.

Rodolphus growled, stood up, and drew his wand. Of course it was Bellatrix; she was one of the few brave enough to thwart him. “Black,” he fairly hissed. “What. The fuck. Was _that_ all about?” The Slytherins looked at each other nervously and a few snuck out while they could. It was widely known that Rodolphus Lestrange never cursed in front of a lady. The fact that he did so now betrayed his fury.

Bellatrix narrowed her eyes. “Excuse me?” she asked coolly. “I know you weren’t talking to me using such common language.”

Rodolphus narrowed his eyes in return. “Just answer the question. What was that for?”

Bellatrix twirled her wand. “She knows what it’s for,” she answered blithely. “And I don’t see where it’s any of _your_ business.”

Rodolphus gripped his wand tighter and the entire common room scattered, leaving the two of them alone. Those who did not witness their last battle at least heard the stories and felt it prudent to be out of the line of fire.

“Really, _Bella_, I didn’t know you cared.”

“Really, Lestrange, I don’t know what you’re talking about, nor do I know when I gave you permission to be so familiar with me.”

“Last weekend, I suppose? After the Quidditch party? Though I suppose a girl like you has too many… _friends_ to keep track of such things.”

“In comparison to Elyse Eldridge? Ha! I’ve even heard rumours linking her to _your brother_ of all people, and we all know a girl who will go for him will go for any prick that comes alo-“

“What was that about common language?”

The two moved closer as they spoke. Their gazes intense, they never looked away from the other’s eyes. They had a routine now—a few insults, some hexes, and then they were on each other, their kisses as much of a battle as anything else they did.


End file.
